


Fears Faced...and Overcome

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s09e08 Engaged Part 1, Episode: s09e09 Engaged Part 2, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Fears Faced...and Overcome

**  
Fears Faced...and Overcome   
**

Gibbs was in his basement, sanding. The case had been tiring – the trip to Afghanistan had taken more out of him than he cared to admit. Sanding was helping him to relax while he waited for Tony to return. Tony had headed out after lunch, with Chaplain Burke. He had not advised Gibbs where he was going, but Gibbs trusted him. The sound of footsteps alerted Gibbs to Tony's return home. Putting his sanding block down, Gibbs climbed the stairs to the kitchen, meeting Tony there.

Tony placed the pizza box he was carrying on the table, and the six pack of beer in the fridge. He turned to Gibbs, a broad grin on his face. Gibbs froze. There was something...different about Tony...something more relaxed, happier. Gibbs allowed his eyes to drift over Tony. And there it was. The evidence Gibbs was looking for – little paint fingerprints on Tony's trousers. He raised an eyebrow; Tony blushed and ducked his head.

“I'm ready, Jethro,” Tony lifted his head, eyes meeting Jethro's. “Let's start a family.”


End file.
